


Interlude

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: #1 Crush [23]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But let’s make a deal…we stay together for what we want to have, not holding onto something from before.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

Hotch gripped the sheets, his whole body shivering as if an electric current ran through him. Anderson was a biter, which was never really a problem, but Hotch’s nipples were sensitive. He loved to bite them, kiss them, and lavish them with his tongue. Hotch grabbed the back of his boyfriend’s hair and bit down on his lip so he wouldn’t whimper too loud. It was difficult not to let it be known to anyone within a thousand yard radius just how good being with Anderson made him feel.

It didn’t matter that it was pouring outside tonight and a pretty strong thunderstorm was heading in their direction. The teens weren’t going to let anything ruin their date night. They’d gone to see Safe House, a movie that came out the month before but was still playing at a little discount theater near Georgetown University. Hotch wasn’t overly interested in the movie, or much else that was out at the time, but Anderson wanted to see it. 

So they went to the movies and then went for food and conversation at the Georgetown Diner. They tried conversation back in Anderson's bedroom as well. It didn’t last very long. Anderson wanted to kiss and Hotch wanted to touch and they both wanted to take off each other’s clothes. Talking could be overrated sometimes.

Hotch quickly tried to take off his jeans but Anderson slapped his hands away. He’d moved from Hotch’s nipples to his mouth…hot, intense kisses that left them both breathless. Thunder and lightning above them as the sounds of their heavy breathing and thumping hearts filled the dimly lit bedroom.

“I wanna undress you.” Anderson murmured against Hotch’s mouth.

“Hurry up.” Hotch gripped his back, thrusting his hips upward.

“Slow and steady wins the race.” Anderson whispered.

“Slow and steady comes in his pants.”

Anderson laughed, nibbling and kissing Hotch’s throat as he finally got him out of his jeans. The teen rushed out of his boxer briefs, lying naked before Anderson like a buffet table filled with all of his favorite things. Anderson wanted to indulge until he passed out from exhaustion. Hotch thought that was a fabulous idea. He wanted to be fucked. 

He wanted to fuck so hard he screamed. Though he never really got to scream because they were always sneaking around. Someone was home at either of their houses at any given time. Some of the best sex of the relationship was in Penelope’s basement. 

They crashed on her couch one night after a show at one of the 18+ clubs. There was no holding back that night; they were both still recovering the next day at breakfast. Trying to hide the fact that they'd got their freak on to their friends was useless. Being joked about over French toast was totally worth it.

“Fuck me, Grant.” Hotch unbuttoned and unzipped his slim fit slacks. They weren’t skinny pants but luckily his briefs came down his legs right along with them. It took some work but Anderson shook them off his feet without missing a beat on Hotch’s neck. Hotch reached under the pillow for a condom and lube but one of them wasn’t there.

“Shit!” Anderson said.

“Please, please tell me you didn’t run out of lube.” Hotch moaned as if he were in pain. He was gonna be if he didn’t get what he wanted soon.

“It’s in the top drawer. I had to buy some more. Damn, we have sex a lot.”

They both laughed, Hotch kissing Anderson's nose before he jumped up from the bed and ran naked over to the dresser. Nearly pulling the drawer off its track, Anderson opened it and dug amongst his underwear and tee shirts for the lube. He opened the top, shook the bottle out of the package, and discarded the package on the floor. He hoped he remembered to clean that up in the morning but right now he could give a damn. The guy he loved, lusted after, and dreamed about was waiting in his bed. And once Hotch opened his arms, Anderson knew it wasn’t going to get any better.

He practically floated back over to the bed. Taking the condom from Hotch’s hand, Anderson rolled it over his hard cock and squeezed the lube on it. This was the first time he was using the warming liquid though Hotch had used it before and they both found it to be quite satisfying. Hotch was putting the pillow under him as Anderson stroked his cock. He pulled him into another kiss as Anderson slid closer and closer to where they both wanted him to be.

“Ohhh God,” Hotch gripped his back when Anderson pulled back some and then thrust. “Ohhh, Grant.”

“I love it when you say my name.” Anderson couldn’t help but grin, which quickly turned into a grunt. 

He knew Hotch liked it hard sometimes and he would give him what he wanted. There were times when they just made out. They kissed, touched, and Anderson loved going down on him. But when Hotch wanted to be fucked, when he asked and sometimes even begged…it was on.

There was a slight chill in the air. It was early March and Anderson had the windows open to hear the rain. What was happening on the bed was nothing but heat. There was skin on skin. Hotch whimpered and Anderson moaned. There was some scratching and God got called many times.

“Aaron, oh God, Aaron, goddamn, oh God…”

“Don’t stop.” Hotch grabbed his hips, loving the way the bones felt beneath his sweaty fingertips. Anderson wasn’t skeleton skinny but he was lanky. Hotch loved his body. He loved it beside him, beneath him, and definitely on top of him. “Grant, Grant, Grant!”

One of these nights they were going to get caught. Doing his best not to lose his concentration as he pounded in and out of his writhing, panting boyfriend, Anderson hoped it wasn’t tonight. Nothing ruined a good orgasm like your mom busting into the room to ask what was going on. They didn’t even know Hotch was there, having gone to bed before the boys got back. And he would be gone before they woke. Fingers crossed.

Anderson took Hotch’s hand. He kissed the palm and then wrapped it around Hotch’s erection. He knew what he wanted and knew Hotch wanted it too. They loved to watch the other jerk off. Almost every teenage boy loved to jerk off so that wasn’t science or anything. But never in his life did Anderson have more fun with something that at times could feel like a biological curse than he did with Aaron. Through their sexuality, and their sex, they were finding out new things about each other and themselves. It was the most fun they ever had.

They came at nearly the same time. It was sticky and sweaty and awesome. Their kisses were long and passionate; their hearts nearly beating out of their chests. Hotch would always love the pleasurable pain he felt afterwards. 

Undercurrents rippling through him as Anderson wiped both the sweat and his own desire from his belly. Then they held each other. Sometimes they spooned or one curled their body around the other. One of Anderson's favorite was resting his head on Hotch’s stomach.

The room was quiet as the rain fell outside. Cars drove by on the street and the occasional clap of thunder pierced the silence. Anderson wrapped the blanket around them; it was getting later and the temperature was dropping. Though it was spring break for LBJ it wasn’t really spring yet. He sat up on his elbow, chin in the palm of his hand, and looked at him. Hotch, his skin flushed from their sex, just lie on his back, arms relaxed at his sides. He was staring up at the ceiling where Anderson's stars and planets were spinning.

“I love you.” he said, running his fingers through Hotch’s hair.

“I love you too.”

“Did you ever think something like this could happen?”

“With you?” Hotch glanced at him.

“With anyone? I gotta tell you that I didn’t. I never thought there would be someone who made Belinda Carlisle songs play in my head. I never thought there would be someone who got me, and the things they didn’t get they would want to know. I mean I have Elle, and Amanda and Penelope and even Spencer but you…you're more than I've ever had before.”

“So you're not waiting for the other shoe to drop anymore?”

“It already has.” Anderson replied. “In five months you'll be in New York City. But you know what, I'm going to be OK.”

“You are? OK, that didn’t come out like I wanted it to. I know you are, but for a while I didn’t think that you knew that you would be. Did that make sense?”

“Yeah.” Anderson nodded. “You're my friend, Aaron. No matter how many miles are between us you're always gonna be. We won't get to have this all the time but there's more. We’ll Skype and we’ll talk on the phone or reply to each other’s Facebook posts. But we’re also gonna meet new friends and try new things and when we get back together in the summer there will be new adventures to share with each other.”

“I want to stay together.” Hotch said.

“Me too. But let’s make a deal…we stay together for what we want to have, not holding onto something from before. It'd be silly to think life is going to stay the way it is at 18. Don’t be afraid to go in a different direction because you think you're leaving me behind.”

“All I can say is that I never thought I would meet someone like you, Grant. I'm not going to New York to meet someone else. I'm going for school and some new experiences.”

“And to get away from your family.” Anderson said.

“And…to get away from my family. Sort of. None of this is easy.”

“Nope.” Anderson shook his head. “Let’s stop being so mature about the whole thing for just a moment. Aaron Hotchner is naked in my bed and I want to stare at him.”

“Do you want to draw me like one of your French girls?” Hotch struck a pose.

Anderson laughed, kissing him. Then he held him in a tight hug. It was easy to be mature about the whole thing when he could hold him so close. Losing in him August was going to be agonizing. He was being truthful about not wanting to spend his time looking back but going forward. 

Hotch was leaving for school and Anderson would be starting at American as well. There would be classes, parties, new people, time with Spencer…life would be awesome. He was losing one aspect but gaining twenty more. And to even say he was losing Hotch was wrong. They were always going to be close; Anderson was sure of it.

“Tomorrow, after the rain, we should drive out someplace cool and take lots of obnoxious selfies.” Anderson said.

“I'm game. You don’t have to babysit tomorrow?”

“I'm free; back on duty Thursday. You're stuck with me Hotchner.”

“You see this face?” Hotch pointed to himself. “This is my not going to complain at all face.”

“And it’s quite a gorgeous face indeed.”

***


End file.
